nova_corefandomcom-20200214-history
Vitali
'''Vitali '''is a member of the Descendants and a faithful follower of the famous princess Rhinna, the last surviving descendant of the legendary king Norman Penegral. He is an intelligent, creative bard who knows many things about the classical arts and history, but is also an expert fighter. Description History Vitali was born in Easterstar, the capital city of the grand kingdom of Avelishe in the Heartlands. However, he did not get to spend much time in the city, since he was born into a family of traveling troupe members. As such, Vitali was constantly moving and grew up seeing various locations in Nova Core. His parents, who were artists within the group and knew many bard's songs, taught him countless pieces of text, both vocal and literary. Because of this, Vitali developed a profound sense of understanding about the world and its workings, having a broad knowledge about a wide range of things surrounding the coreshti and the lands they inhabit. The young man was seen by the other troupe members as having a bright future as a bard within the traveling fellowship. However, that was all cut short when the troupe was attacked and largely killed one night in the cold pine woods of the Borderlands just north of the White Mountains. The young Vitali managed to escape, but his parents and friends did not, so he was all alone now. Vitali travelled to Hightower, the capital of Braas, to earn some money. His successes in doing this shifted from week to week, but generally it can be said that he utilies the skills and knowledge he had from his time with the troupe- which seemed so long ago now- to his advantage. How he eventually ended up in the Descendants has funnily enough been forgotten by the members of the group, since Vitali has made a game out of crafting different stories for this event and spreading confusion. However it may be, Vitali is a respected member of the Descendants. Personality Vitali holds the distinction of being one of the most interesting people in the Descendants, and with good reason. This bard knows a truly astonishing amount of texts and is able to reside many of them at a moment's notice. A lot of these texts are all kinds of songs from various countries, peoples and areas, but Vitali also has a deep knowledge about many literary works. Because of his profound knowledge and insight into the world, insight most people simply do not have, he is quite pessimistic. At the same time, Vitali tries to make life just a little more bearable for himself and everyone around him. The bard likes to entertain the people in his social circle, being the reciting of interesting, often centuries old stories and myths or showing off his explicitely dark sense of humor. Vitali is openly homosexual and is very proud about it, even to the point that the very accepting Descendants sometimes grow tired of him reminding them about this fact, which he often does with his charactertic melancholic, self-loathing sense of humor. Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Coreshti Category:Descendants